Deathberry's Wrath on the World
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: The day when Ichigo first met his zanpakuto spirit, was the day when the world gained a new protector. IchigoxHarem. BAMF Ichigo! Superpowered Ichigo!
1. Birth of a Hero

Well folks hope you're all ready for my first ever fanfic. Now, if you want to read just scroll down the, page.

Just a heads up before you start reading. It will take place at the time when Ichigo will be nine, but the story will start when he will be 16. Ichigo will be very much OOC. The reason, you will be seeing at the starting of the first chapter. He will be mature, level headed, a bit on flirty side and will be having a More POWERFUL Zanpakuto who will be bringing heaven's wrath to Earth!

His personality will be a little like the Ichigo after the Dangai(parsing world) training.

Ichigo will be overpowered and will have a big harem as I have already stated in my Bio.

It would have slight crossover with Naruto and Maken-Ki. If you don't know them just go search on wiki.

This story is from pure Bleach canon, you just have to wait and see how I will add the crossover characters in the story, otherwise where is the fun _(laughs evilly)_.

You see there are very less stories of Ichigo with like Unohana or Kukaku pairing and I have always thought of them with Ichigo since they are all so curvaceous and voluptuos ... (Yea yea I know I am a pervert so go blame it on the gods for making me like this. Its not my fault so stop critisizing meee! _whines_ )

And since Ichigo has a bit of flirty personality, he will make many of the girls and womens a spluttering, flustering and a blushing mess. Hahaha.

That's pretty much if I say so myself, but I am on all for suggestions, just PM me if you want someone in the harem but I am not sure if I will be using them .

**IMPORTANT NOTICE :** All the media and it's respective characters belongs to their rightful owners. I am just a fan who is fulfilling his wish to play with the story and characters. I gain no profit from writing this.

_**BAMF Ichigo**_

_**Icihigo- centric**_

So on with the story!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa : Third person

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" : Talking or just the usual crap from mouth

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa' : Thinking or thoughts

**"Aaaaaaaaaaa" : Kido/Zanpakuto techniques/etc.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 1 : Birth of a Hero.

Blood, that was all the nine year old mind of one Ichigo Kurosaki could think as he laid on a puddle of someone's blood on the ground with a heavy weight on his back.

'This was not supposed to happen, today was supposed to be a very happy day. I had finally defeated Sukichan in a karate match. Kaasan had said they were going to have a party because of it. I was really esthetic about it. Why did it happen? Why?' thought the now lying boy.

They were crossing the riverside, when he saw a girl going to jump in the river. He just wanted to protect her as his name suggests. Hence, he ran to help and never heard his mother's shout. He was about to steady the falling girl when someone suddenly push him to a side and there was aloud scream of pain.

_River side, 10 minutes ago,_

Grand Fisher, a name which has haunt the shinigamis for a very long time. A hollow with the power to lure it's prey with an almost true illusion. Many souls became it's prey with very ease, but they were not that much powerful, with plenty of reiatsu as this small boy. Who would have thought he will have such a generous luck and most of all he was a human boy along with another prey. 'If there is a God he must have sent them for myself. Oh! I can't wait to eat the souls. Hmmmmmm! Here I come.' Grandfisher thought with a gleeful grin.

He plunge his hand to kill the boy in one shot, but the hand never connected as the boy's mother push him in the nick of time and the beast's hand shot through Masaki's stomach. "AAAaaaaaaaaaahhgggg!", came a bloody gruesome scream.

Grand Fisher raised an eyebrow at the scene.'So the woman was also spiritually aware huh, no wonder it got diminised with the boy's reiatsu.'

"So you thought of sacrificing yourself instead of him huh woman, Hahahahaha well sorry to inform you, both of you are my prey and I don't intend to lose both of you. HAHAHAHA"

His laughter seized as he watched the boy removed himself from under Masaki as she had fall on him during the attack. His curiosity got bigger as he saw the boy start uttering something and shaking the severely injured and unconscious but still very much alive woman.

Suddenly the very ground started shaking, the temperature of atmosphere started elevating rapidly. The heat was almost too much to bear for the hollow.

"Wh-what is happening? Who is causing this?" To Grand Fisher's utmost horror and amazement the source of this heat and power was coming from the boy and both of them were unharmed of the fire which was starting to generate at the place from nowhere and the boy's eyes were glazed.

The fire formed a circle around the two figure, circled the circumference and then rose upwards high in the sky causing a circular wall made of fire to form around the duo. The heat was very much and he couldn't take a step forward fearing of getting caught by the fire.

_With Ichigo, present time,_

Ichigo pushed the heavy weight to the side with a noticeable effort. And turn to look at the thing, the sight which greeted him caused his heart to beat at a very fast pace, it felt like a knife is plunged deep into his heart, cold horror gripped his heart and his eyes widen to it's extent, his breathing became forced and laboured.

His kaasan is hurt. What? How? Why? Though his 9 year mind couldn't understand many things but he knew one thing very well his mother, his life, his centre of the world is hurt. That much was clear to him.

Ichigo with his small hand gripped his mother's dress and started shaking her. "K-aasan, wh-wha-t happened? Ar-are you hurt? Kaasan wakeup, tell me please?" cried Ichigo. He can't even form coherent words due to constant crying and hiccupping. Abruptly, everything stopped the night wind, the evil laugh. Only he and his mom and an endless darkness remained.

From the void an intense light erupted, he had to shield his eyes otherwise he would have the chance of going blind. After adjusting to the intensity of light the sight just baffled him to no end. But even through all this scenerio the tears never seized to stop for they were falling endlessly from his chocolate brown eyes.

The sight that greeted him was in a word, marvellous and horrifying in it's own sense.

For in front of him was a humongous volcano, but one can say most of it is hidden by the dark grey almost black ash clouds which looms over the rocky terrain containing a mass number of lava pools which are way big actually to be called as lakes, which are accompanied by circular places whose depth can be considered as even lenghtier than **Angel falls **for no amount of light can penetrate it's darkness, above the clouds of ash which completely hinders the very sky is helped by lighting itself for making it a sight by which most of the hideous creatures would whimper, ferocious winds blows around the terrain threatening to flatter whoever so as wish to stand against the great wind, the great lava pools are constantly erupting tons of magma and debris from it's depth, from the skies boulders of mixture rocks, ashes, debris falls from the skies, as far as the eyes could see walls of ash by which nothing can be seen on the opposite side, but there were some places were the ash was light in density, broad as well narrow streams of lava can be seen flowing from the mouth of the one and only gigantious volcano whose mouth is coverd by ash clouds, the river thus forms a lava network covering the entire land and spreading from it's source.

But the most unusual sight would be the monstrous furnace which in itself is very huge. Very intricate designs are carved on the outer walls improving the beauty of the scarlet and obsidian walls. From the furnace constant hammering noise coupd be heard as if weapons are being shaped, modelled and produced inside the furnace. But the oddest thing was the monument was looking like it was not complete, cracks can be seen in many places covering the walls , some parts of walls were demolished and had fallen to the ground and the upper floor was looking like the work is only half done.

The sight of it only made the young boy whimper in fear and clutch his mother's unconsious body close to him as if it is the only support he has in life and chant _'kaasan,kaasan' _as if it is the only lifeline he has otherwise he would go insane being in this place .

The distraughtness of Ichigo only caused the atmosphere of the place to become even more bizarre.

"Master" out of nowhere came a very gentle and soothing voice from the terrifying confines of the surrounding.

Ichigo even after all the noise due to thunderstorms and lava cyclones couldn't avoid hearing the pleasant voice. "Who's there?" questioned Ichigo hopefully. He was tired; tired of everthing that has happened. He just wants to go home and sleep peacefully in the safe confines, that is his mother's arms. He looked left and right hoping for the owner of the voice to just come and take him and his mother from this god awful place.

'There!' his slightly hopeful mind thought.

'Wow', that was all Ichigo could think, unintentionally clutching his mother's unconscious body tightly . For among the bloody hell, this was the most beautiful sight he had laid eyes on. Indeed what a sight it was.

A very beautiful teenage girl about the age of 17 was standing in front of Ichigo. Her face angelic with creamy skin tone, shining light brown chin length hair covering her forehead and two small braids adorning the top back of her head, a voluptuos figure for which goddess would bath in jealousy rage, her slender eyebrows beneath whose are red almost blood coloured eyes which held power, knowledge, understanding, sympathy, pain and most of all love for Ichigo; her master and life. A very cute button nose and firm but supple pouty pink lips; utterly kissable. But the most unusual thing was that instead of human ears she had light brown colours cat like ears which seems to sprout out from her head and were erect standing straight and a long brown tail which wriggled behind her as she moves forward. The woman garbs a very beautiful yukata and a broad obi tied to her slender waist enhancing her figure even more. The yukata was light ash coloured with a mixture of dark red, yelow and white almost shining coloured patterns of flame adorning it. The obi was pure black in colour with a single black thread keeping it together.

The woman no goddess for any other word would insult the very creator of such beauty, walk smoothly through the ongoing carnage around both of them.

Now she was directly in front of Ichigo, only an arms length and knelt down on one leg and brought a slender hand to touch Ichigo's left cheek causing him to gasp and blush at the same time, for her hand was warm, very warm on his cheek and looking at girl's face near was even more beautiful. This cause her to giggle slightly and caress her master's cheek very lovingly and affectionately.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Ichigo. Ichigo was utterly baffled by the turn of events 'Who was this lady? And why was she calling him master? My Kaasan is dying an_' at this point Ichigo looked at his mother, although the blood had clotted moments ago but she was still unconscious. The now tear-eyed Ichigo looked at the girl and expectantly asked "Miss can you please help my Ka-aasan, you se-ee ther-there was a mo-mon-moster wh-w_aah", he couldn't finish his sentence as the beautiful girl brought her master in a bear hug and started kissing Ichigo all over his face and by this point Ichigo also couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

It was too much, too much for his small mind to comprehend and when this girl hugged and started kissing him oh so loving, as his mother kisses him, he couldn't bear to act strong so he cried, cried his heart out for all it's worth.

"Don't cry, don't cry master please this servant of yours can't bear the thought of seeing you cry. Please don't cry, don't." said the now proclaimed servant of Ichigo. By this point tears were also flowing from her eyes. She wiped both Ichigo's and her tears.

"Master, do you want to save your mother; do you want to protect her?" Ichigo's eyes widen after hearing this. 'Can I protect Kaasan? I was the cause for all of this? How can I save her?' were the depressing thoughts flowing through Ichigo's head.

A knowing smile came on the girl's beautiful face like she can read his mind exactly of what he was thinking. "Just tell me master, if you have the chance, if you have the power. Won't you protect your mother?" questioned the beauty.

For sometime Ichigo just stared at his mother, but when he looked at the beauty there was a something akin to flame in his eyes, that spoke of determination, willpower and pure resolve, that Ichigo Kurosaki will be well known for in the future. And the words escaping his small mouth determined his future "Yes, yes I would."

On this words the beauty gave a dazzling smile that shines so bright it will even hinder the sun's rays. "Oh, Master. If that is your wish, I will help you with everything I have got." were the heartfelt emotions of the brown haired beauty.

"Do you trust me master l?" questioned the brownie. To this the little Ichigo gave a small and sincere smile and spoke the words coming directly from his heart "Yes I do." A shining pure crimson light engulfed the trio and Ichigo knew no more.

_Karakura Town, River side,_

Now, Grand Fisher surely is a hollow and hollows do crave for more power, but he also knew his limit. When you see power more than yours being a hollow you just want to be as far as you can from the source, and that's what he did.

Grand Fisher gazed fearfully at the fire wall. 'He is not a normal human, it would only be good for me if I just leave the poor humans only.' being more than a hollow for 50 years and having killed more shinigamis and souls, he can hope to count, he cannot leave his arrogant side alone. And hence he opened a garganta and disappeared in it's pitch darkness, and therefore failed to notice the arrival of two individuals.

One were a designing flamboyant red full-sleeved button dress and black slack pants and the other wearing a light green shihakusho on top of which is a dark green haori with geta for footwear and a bucket hat crowning on top of his platinum blonde coloured head.

_Urahara Shouten, 20 minutes ago,_

Urahara Shouten, a candy shop in an isolated place of Karakura Town. Though it looks like a normal shop if one were to really look past the shop than it is more.

Currently, residing in the living room were the infamous shopowner by the name Urahara Kisuke and the ever eccentric Isshin Kurosaki, also famed by his work of being a doctor and running the only clinic in Karakura Town.

Now, you would be asking how the two of them became friends. Well literally both of them are souls, both of them are pervert and lecherous. "Hahaha, I c- can't believe it. First Yo-Yo-Yoruichi comes to your second captains meeting dr-drunk and then thr- throws it up on you, man hahahaaa my stomach, it hurts, it hurts...aah, ah." laughed Isshin boisteriously while subsequently crying tears of mirth and holding his stomach.

Urahara Kisuke sitting opposite of Isshin at the table in the living room calmly drinking tea can't help but twitch remembering his embarassment at that time. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I invite you for a drink when nobody is at shouten and you came, drink tea peacefully for sometime and then randomly brings about an embarassing moment and laughs so loud the shouten would fall if it was made of any less material. I can't help but feel sympathy for Masaki-san, how can she tolerate you at your times of eccentricity. ah!" replies Urahara. "Hey, Hey don't say that, my Masaki-chan loves me soooo much." cried Isshin while making kissy-kissy noise.

Urahara brings out his fan from his non-existent pocket and flips in front of him while thereby hiding his smile. "You have gained a beautiful life and an even more a beautiful family, I can't help but feel jealous." laughs Urahara. At this the doctor can't but smile "Yeah." both of them then falls in a peaceful silence, calmly sipping their tea for few minutes.

Suddenly, both of them stiffen as there was a sudden rise in reiatsu of someone familiar both of them knows. Isshin's eyes widen at the amount of reiatsu his son was releasing, it was easily on par with a seated member and the most terrifying thing is the feel of it.

It was same as that of Head Captain's reiatsu. "Ichigo!" cried Isshin and started running towards the source, Urahara hot on the tails. 'Oh god what now' thought Urahara worriedly.

They were almost there when they see a cyclone made of pure fire erupt from the place of their destination, seeing this only made them run faster.

After running wildly for few minutes they came to see a garganta closing and a hollow's claw retreating in it. They didn't have to know what had happened here. The sight which greeted them astonished them to no end.

For all around the riverside the grass was burnt badly and only black remains remain in a circular manner and nothing was harmed outside it, now they understood the source of fire and in the centre was the unconsious form of both Ichigo and Masaki in a puddle of dark red liquid. "Ichigo! Masaki!", shouted Isshin and ran to the prone form of his wife and son. When he looked at them it was clear that the blood was of Masaki. Isshin started hyperventilating.

"Isshin," Urahara consoled his friend "both of them are unconsious but alive and I don't know how but Masaki's wound has closed. Let's take them to Ryuuken." At this Isshin took a reliefing sigh, he truly didnot know if any of them ever died what he would do. Looking at Urahara and giving an affirmative nod, both of them lifted Masaki and Ichigo and made their way to Ryuuken's hospital.

_Ichigo's Inner world,_

The place was not the same as it was before, everything has changed, except for the now sitting mysterious girl with Ichigo's head on her lap and her dainty fingers treading through Ichigo's soft hair and smiling serenely while looking at Ichigo's sleepy face. "Master, wake up it's time." said the buxom beauty with a soft pleasant voice.

Hearing the gentle voice, the feel of someone's hand running through his hair and the feel of something soft under him, Ichigo wake up to the sight of seeing a serene smile on the girl's beautiful face. "W-who are you?" came the slurry sound of Ichigo, having not completely woken yet. This caused her to smile and hum a silent tune while repeating her previous work and subsequently ignoring Ichigo's question.

After sometime just relaxing at the brownie's lap, Ichigo decided it was time for the girl to answer some questions of his.

Ichigo lifted himself from her lap and sat across from her, facing her on the now noticed bed, no not just a bed, a Queen size bed.

The place or the bedroom as it can be said from the looks of it was in a word just marvellous and fascinating to say the least. Pure white coloured walls on which not a stain or any kind of fault could be seen even if one were to try finding using a microscope, with intricate designs made of pure and shining gold, ceiling was incredibly high, also white but fluorescent, hanging from it's centre was a big chandelier made of pure diamond with varieties of gems studed in it ranging from emeralds to turquiose to ruby, a big body lenght mirror was placed in one of the corners bordered by gold, a big dark brown almost black coloured door with spiral designs adorning it stood firmly on to the straight ahead of the foot of the bed, very far to the left stood a grand entrance to the life sized blacony which covered almost the entirety of that wall and beautiful red coloured curtains made of fine silk covered the side portion of entrance which were currently closed so as to hinder the outside view and lastly the Queen size bed was made of dark brown coloured wood covered by soft very high quality satinc mattress along with white pillows and blankets on which both occupants were sitting; one adorning the surroundings while other just watching the first one with a calm smile.

"Did you like my bedroom Master, I am glad." said the teenage girl with a smile on her supple lips and a blush adorning her cheeks.

This caused the said 'Master' to jolt towards her as he had completely forgotten about her.

"Miss, did you know were my Kaasan is?" questioned Ichigo with anxiety and worry for his mother; this caused her heart to sink a little in jealousy, but she brushed it aside and berated herself for feeling like this, after all he is just worried about his mother, but she can't help it.

"She is safe Master, she and you are currently in a hospital being brought by your father and another someone."

This caused Ichigo to gain a confused look for if he was at a hospital then how come he is here again, but he can't help but to take a deep breath of relief after hearing about his mother. 'Hush, Kaasan is safe, now lets find out where I am and who is this miss.' thought Ichigo.

"Um, can I ask a question?" asked Ichigo uncertainly.

"Sure Master." replied the only other occupant of the room eveready to do anything for her master.

"What is your name miss?" This caused the girl to gain a healthy shade of red, "I do have a name, but you can call me Inaho if you want." trailed the now named Inaho with still an apparent blush on her cheek casting away her gaze, not being able to make eye contact with her master.

"Inaho, I like your name very much." said Ichigo with a very wide smile. This caused Inaho eyes to became wide and her cheeks became even more darker shade red if that was even possible. "Th-thank you Master." stuttered Inaho.

Ichigo smiled, getting relaxed as the time went by and being familiar with Inaho. "Inaho-chan," the words caused Inaho to feel warm from inside, talking with her master which she so was eager for "why do you call me master? I am not your master." asked Ichigo with confusion clearly written on his face.

Inaho just smiled before lifting her hand and caressing Ichigo's right cheek with soft eyes "Because you **are** my Master," after some hesitation "bu-but if you want I can call you I-Ic-chi-sama." saying this she quickly withdrew her hand and held it in tight fist along with her other hand in her lap while casting her eyes away from Ichigo's and opting to look downwards and blusing profusely by being so straight forward with her Master.

This only caused Ichigo to become even more confused, being a nine year old he didn't understand many things but he knew one thing, you should do the things which are right and you love doing it; so if Inaho wants to call him 'Ichi-sama' so she can and that's all that matter.

"You can call me anything you want Inaho-chan if this is what you want." hearing this Inaho gave a smile that would light the darkest of nights.

"What is this place Inaho-chan and how I am here if I am at hospital at the same time?" asked Ichigo his next question.

She knew this was the time she has to understand him something that was beyond his age, "This place as you can see is the place where only you and I can come; all other people cannot and how come you are able come here is really hard to explain but you see, though your body is there at the hospital, your soul is here." This caused Ichigo to panic. "Don't worry Ichi-sama you're perfectly safe, as I said it is really hard to explain but you got to understand it somehow." Ichigo just nodded, though not that he understand all that but he did understand that he was safe and that is all that matters and though Ichigo couldn't comprehend why he was trusting, trusting every word that is coming from Inaho's mouth. As if she won't even say a wrong word to him, all that she is saying is true and his mother even said to follow his heart and currently his heart is saying to trust her and that is what he is going to do.

"So, I can come here whenever I want?" Ichigo asked hopefully wanting to get to know her even more, to be with her and wanting her to become a friend of his.

Inaho's eyes widen and moisture started gathering in the corner of her eyes and her body started quivering, soon tears were freely flowing through her beautiful eyes.

She averted her gaze looking down, ashamed of herself thinking what would her Master think crying like a child infront of him; how pathetic.

Ichigo's eyes widen seeing Inaho cry, thinking it's his fault somehow 'What to do? What to do? Aha!' if one were to see they would see a head bulb literally glow on his head as an idea stuck him.

So he moved forward and hugged the crying girl while standing on his knees and putting his cheek on Inaho's head "Shh, everything's gonna be alright okay, just calm down, shh." consoled the nine year old, and gave a small kiss on the top of the her head while caressing her short brown hair; for whenever he would cried his mother would do the same thing to him and she in turn curled her tail around both of them possessively not wanting to be an inch away from her Master. This startled Ichigo a bit, but then he relaxed.

It was really a funny scene to see, a child calming a teenager. Now that's truly a sight for sore eyes.

This show of affection caused many emotions to build in her heart; her heart started pounding fast, really fast 'cause happiness was flowing through her veins for her Master was consoling her to make her happy going beyond his zone of comfort, all for her and a great amount of sadness for she wouldn't be able to see him for a long amount of time.

She brought her hands around Ichigo and held him close, wanting to be as close to him as she can; gripping his body tightly she only cried and hiccupped in his chest, her tears staining Ichigo's shirt.

They sat there in the same position for several minutes before Inaho let go of Ichigo's shirt, uncurling her tail and letting Ichigo sit down in his previous spot which oddly seems to be much closer to her now.

Inaho's eyes were red as well her cheeks courtesy of crying for long time, her hair slightly messed and Ichigo's shirt wrinkled.

Inaho composed herself not wanting to cry infront of Ichigo before giving Ichigo the answer to his question for which, he was showing a great amount of patient usually not seen in him, for which she was very much grateful. "You cannot come here anymore, not for a long time Ichi-sama." she said solemnly.

This caused Ichigo to widen his eyes, he couldn't believe why can't he come "What are you talking about Inaho-chan, why can't I come? Did I do say something wrong, please tell me I won't do it again. Please, please I really want to come and talk to you Inaho-chan." asked a tear-eyed Ichigo.

"I really wish it was that easy Ichi-sama, I also want to see you, but I can't; but it doesnot mean that we won't be able to talk." said Inaho while looking away shyly.

"What?" was all Ichigo could ask, dumbly.

"You will hear my words in your mind and I can hear yours; you just have to talk without using your mouth like you're thinking something and then I will hear it."

"Is it possible?" asked Ichigo in amazement. "Yes. And you must not tell anyone about this talk, my name and that we can talk whenever we want, but you tell them about the first time we met, this will surely tell them about the reason for fire, Okay?" "Hmm." Ichigo didn't understand her wish and about the fire part but he trusted her and nodded.

They just sat looking at one another's for awhile, before Ichigo stood and move towards Inaho, heartbreak clearly in her eyes as she knew what was about to happen.

Ichigo was now standing directly before her gazing directly at her eyes which held unshed tears in them. "So you are going now Ichi-sama." said Inaho solemnly for it wasn't a question, she was simply stating facts.

Ichigo moved his right hand and wiped her tears and whispered something before closing his eyes and giving a kiss on the top of her head; Inaho nodded and gave a soft beautiful smile and Ichigo was engulfed in a blinding crimson light.

_After 2 days , Hospital_

In a very white room, very white indeed lay a young boy having orange hair on a white bed, covered by a white sheet having white bandages on his right cheek and white bandages covering his forehead, this boy's name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

To Ichigo's side sat his mother who fortunately or unfortunately was also covered by white bandages at severel places and wearing a hospital gown caressing Ichigo's unbandaged cheek lovingly.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and just looked at the white ceiling unblinkingly thinking about Inaho in trance, then felt someone's hand caressing his face. "Huh, Kaasan." immediately everything that traspired previous night came rushing to his mind and his eyes widen. "Kaasan, kaasan are you hurt kaas_" Ichigo couldn't complete his sentence since Masaki hugged him tightly with one hand since the left was covered in white bandage. "Shh, Ichi-chan I am alright see you don't have to worry okay?" consoled Masaki with a sincere smile. "Hmm." nod Ichigo. Ichigo looked left and right and then addressed his mother "Kaasan I want to go home." Masaki was about to reply when~

"Now, now where are my sunshines planning on going huh?" exclaimed Isshin from the door along with the two 5 five year old girls. "Kaasan, Ichi-nii" cried the twins giving both the mother son duo an equivalent to a hug considering their small arms. "Hey, Yuzu-chan Karin-chan how are you?" asked Ichigo lovingly, for even if the world destroys, his love for them is truly great.

"We were so worried Ichi-nii, both you and Kaasan were hurt and you were even unconcious for 2 days." said Yuzu. To this Ichigo caressed Yuzu's head gently, then something occured to him. "Wh-what 2 days, I was unconsious for 2 days?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"See, you were so weak that a small car accident render you useless for 2 days, hmm what a shame to the Kurosaki name. Now, I am gonna teach you self-defensive tactics so you be prepared, heh Ichigo. Then you will become so powerful that all the girls would want to marry you hahahahahahahaha, Oh! My plan is so amazing because ...I am amazing Bwahahaha!" exclaimed Isshin and continued on his rambling and giving himself praises about his so called idea of the century.

Masaki just smiled at Isshin's antics after all that was one of his quirks for which she fall for him and then looked at Ichigo who was silent during all this fiasco and gained a worried look while looking at Ichigo's confused and uncertain face.

"Yuzu-chan Karin-chan can you both go wait in the lobby I want to talk something with your ichi-nii." said Masaki. Both of them gained questioned looks at this but nodded nonetheless and left the room after giving Ichigo a kiss on the uninjured cheek, leaving the trio of mother, father and son alone.

"Ichigo darling, do you want to tell us something?" asked a concerned Masaki hoping the answer to not be the one she was thinking. "Yes. There is something I want to tell you." this caused both the parents to get confused looks on their face.

Ichigo said everything starting from the girl then the part at which he saw Masaki's condition, at this Masaki draw him in another hug. Ichigo then explained the volcanic terrain and about the mysterious girl and how she called him her master and the conversation that took between them while purposely leaving the part about her talking in his mind and her name, as Inaho told him to do, "...and that's when I lost consious and next I am here." completed Ichigo.

Now both Masaki and Isshin knew that the mysterious girl Ichigo talking about is his zanpakuto, but saying both of them were amazed would be an understatement of the century.

Masaki looked at Isshin and mouthed the word 'later', Isshin wanted to say something but a hard glare from Masaki and he had to compiled with it nevertheless.

"Okay, Ichi-chan now you need to rest for awhile, you are still weak." "Hai Kaasan." chirped Ichigo happily.

When Masaki was sure that Ichigo was asleep, her eyes zeroed on Isshin and with a stern voice said "We need to talk to Urahara-san, now." Isshin nodded grimly uncharacteristic for his usual behaviour, really knowing the seriousness of the situation.

_Same day, Urahara Shouten, evening time,_

"...and that's what Ichigo told us about everything that he remembered." explained Isshin to the three other people in the living room, while Masaki is at home along with their three childrens.

The three occupants were none other than Urahara Kisuke, former taicho of 12th division; Yoruichi Shihoin, former taicho of 2nd division and the heiress of Shihoin clan, a very attractive moca-skinned woman having purple hair which is tied in a single pony tail with white ribbon along with red thread and honey coloured cat-like eyes with a body most men would fantasize about, a heartbreaker, teaser and a shameless woman who has no qualm about showing her body to anyone and has a very playful side also wearing an orange gi styled in a shirt hugging to her curves with a muddy white scarf around her neck and same coloured cloth wrapped around her forearms with red threads tied tightly around them and dark black skin tight pants; and the last occupant is none other than Tessai Tsukabishi, the former Kido-Corps commander, a man with a bulky body, dark skin having shades and moustache and having plaited hair of small length wearing a dark blue apron over a simple white shirt and dark blue pants, a being of rough voice and respectful personality.

Currently, all were describing the anomaly that happened 2 days ago. "What do you say Kisuke, what had happened?" asked a worried Yoruichi.

The eccentric shopkeeper flapped his fan causing Yoruichi to growl in annoyance. Kisuke being mindful of this started explaining quickly, well you see when Yoruichi is annoyed or frustated, it's like it is her time of the month and whoever is on the receiving end; well you can only hope he has enjoyed his life.

"I certainly have some hypothesis but I can't be sure if it's good or bad." "Will you just get on with it?" asked a frustated Isshin, for his son's life was on the line and he didn't has time for mind games. Kisuke just sighed and explained.

"From what you had told me, I can certainly say that the place was Ichigo's inner world." seeing Isshin's questioning face, Kisuke quickly continued his explanation as he **didnot** want to be interrupted during his speech "No, I don't know how it is possible for a living human to have zanpakuto albeit a half human and at such a young age. Although it can be possible since he always had way more reiatsu than normal at his age, even by a shinigami's standard. But honestly that doesn't troubles me." seeing Isshin's and the other occupants troubled face he quickly elaborate it "You see when Ichigo was born I always thought that he would probably have a melee type zanpakuto same as Isshin's Engetsu, but I did not anticipate that he would have an elemental type zanpakuto and a powerful one at that."

"What do you mean Kisuke?" asked a scared Isshin for if Ichigo's power is really that much as Kisuke thinks than Soul Society would surely know of him and the consequences would not be good for his family.

"What I mean is that if his power is this much at this age, imagine what would it be when he grows and from what you had told me, it seems his power is currently incomplete as the furnace was still building, but then how come he has a zanpakuto spirit? Man this really is confusing even for me." understanding dawned on the remaining people.

"The only solution I can give is to let him wear a reiatsu compressor and motivate him to keep on doing meditative exercises as it will help in controlling his reiatsu subconsiously." Everybody nodded in affirmation. "I would also suggest in keeping a close and constant watch on him, if anything happens by then the possible consequences can be avoided."

"You're correct Kisuke but who can always lookout for him?" Yoruichi didn't know why but a shiver ran down her spine at the look Kisuke was giving her. "Well I was thinking of getting a pet cat for him." Immediate realisation dawned upon her and her eyes widen in horror.

_At Kurosaki household , Ichigo's room, night time_

"Meow" the voice of a cat woke little Ichigo from his dreamless nap.

"Huh," Ichigo looked left and right hoping to find the owner of the voice. There sitting on the wooden floor was a black cat with the tail wiggling left to right and was looking curiously at Ichigo.

The fur was as black as the night of a new moon and the eyes were a honey coloured _(hmm suspicious)._

Ichigo lifted himself of his bed and made his towards the cat, and sat on knees. Meanwhile, the cat following his every movement and looking curiously at Ichigo "Meow".

Ichigo smiled "A kitty, so pretty, hmm and why are you here hmm" Ichigo lifted the cat by the arms and looked at the nether regions and confirmed his suspicion of the cat being a she "So you are a girl huh."

Now Yoruichi may love to pose naked anywhere and everywhere, but to let someone see her genitals and talk so casually about, it was truly an embarassing situation if the light shade of red on her cheeks is anything to go by; moreover nobody had even thought of seeing it in her cat form, all just thought she is a male just by her voice which is of male.

Ichigo smiled, lifted the cat and moved towards his bed and sat there while holding the cat and caressing her on top of her head gaining a soft purr in response.

Ichigo chukled and continued his ministrations. This caused Yoruichi to forget all her earlier embarrassment and just relaxed on top of Ichigo's lap. 'Oh I could get used to this.' Yoruichi thought enjoying the feeling of Ichigo's soft hand caressing her back.

"Ichi-chan," came the gentle voice of Masaki from the closed door. The door opened and in came Masaki and Isshin "did you like your gift?"

This left Ichigo thoroughly confused for he didn't see a present, then realisation dawned upon him and he looked down at the black cat in astonishment, who was looking at him with big and round honey doe eyes as if she wants to get accepted.

Suddenly, Ichigo drew the small cat in a crushing hug eliciting a small 'oof' fron her, though it got unnoticed by everyone and started giving a dozens of kisses on her small head while mumbling 'I love her, I love her' continuously and a big smile plasted on his face and who certainly doesn't seem to know the predicament the oh so 'cat' is in.

For in case of Yoruichi, she didn't know what to think of the whole situation, who would have thought that her life would take a 180° turn in just a day. She was enjoying her morning breakfast which consisted of milk and her ever favourite tuna, then Kisuke pops out of nowhere and asks her to come with him wih a grim expression which was very unusual for him and then all the 'talk' as she would like to say it and then the conversation which changed her life; literally.

_Flashback,_

"Nononono and NO! You can't expect me to be an innocent little cat and stay with him all the time l-like a damn shadow. Heh wait a minute shadows only exist when there is light; but you even want me to stay with him even when he sleeps dammit!" roared Yoruichi while all the other just let her continue her rambling, didn't want to be the one who stops her as they didn't have a death wish.

As her rambling stop after a **long **time, her chest was heaving and she was taking long, deep breaths. "If I could have an alternative I wouldn't be saying this, but it **is** a serious topic Yoruichi." explained Urahara slowly so as to let the importance of subject matter sink in her brain.

Hearing this Yoruichi nodded slowly. She knows the subject is important but to live with a young boy she had not seen let alone know, for you believe or not she has zero experience with kids although she is too prideful to say it. 'What if I speak in front of him? What if he is suspicious of my eyes colour?' were the troubling thoughts currently running through 'The Goddess of Flash's mind.

As if reading her mind Kisuke chukled. Seeing her best friend chukle and hid his face so the world doesn't know his facial expression, she only fumed and gave him an evil eye.

Urahara only smiled, "Well since everything is planned let's give your son his recovering gift, shall we Isshin?" chirped Urahara excitedly. Isshin only gave him a thumbs up while Yoruichi growled.

"But I have a condition," at this all the three occupants ears twitch "after some considerable time that is when we are sure he is out of the harms way or sufficient to help himself, my work will be over."

"Oh, ofcourse Yoruichi-san wouldn't want to steal your precious time from you now would we?" chirped with his ever annoying fan in front of his face. Yoruichi nodded grumpily.

_Flashback end_

And now she is being petted to death by a nine year old no less, but if she is honest to herself she liked being with this kid aside from all the embarassing part and his oh so love 'confessions' from his part while getting so many love kisses on her forehead, she lost the count after 10. But being a pet to someone and keeping a spy watch on your 'master's life is surely a thrilling notion. And Yoruichi is nothing if not an excitement cravy, if you get the drift of it.

Yoruichi's eye twitch as snickers could be heard from background and she saw no need to turn as she knew who the culprit is.

"I love her sooo much. Thank you Kaasan, thank you Tousan." Ichigo exclaimed happily while giving hug to both his parents mindful of the little creature in his grasp.

Masaki smiled happily at her son's apparent excitement for the prospect of being a pet master and sent an apologetic smile towards the 'cat' who was being grumpy about the whole situation, but had to keep the act in front of Ichigo.

"Now I think it's about time you go to bed for you're still not fully recovered and make sure to give a name to her okay. Bye sweetheart, goodnight." Masaki said ushering Isshin out of the room who just gave a big wave.

"Goodnight Kaasan and Tousan."

Ichigo moved towards his bed and sat there while still holding the cat protectively in his arms.

"Tsuki", Ichigo suddenly said after sometime. Hearing this Yoruichi looked upwards and saw Ichigo looking towards the open window where a full moon was shining high in the sky.

Looking down towards the cat, who had a questioning look as much as it can look on a black cat's face; Ichigo elaborate it further "I am going to call you Tsuki-chan from now on; for your eyes they are bright, very bright for it contrasts heavily with your fur. It illuminates your body as a moon illuminates the darkest of skies providing light for the one who walks at night to home from stedious work, for those who are nocturnal, for those who work late shifts to earn extra money; your eyes will guide me from wrong to right, to see the truth beyond false and in return I shall protect you, feed you and give you a shelter. Okay."

To say Yoruichi was awed was an understatement; if the wide honey eyes and glowing blush was anything to go by. 'Nobody, nobody has ever said something so beautiful to me in my entire life, except for the stuckup noble pricks, but this boy I can see genuine truth in them. He is very mature even if in innocence to say such a deep thing.'

Yoruichi then moved her right paw and touched his cheek showing affection in her eyes. "So you like the new name huh, Tsuki-chan." said Ichigo happily bringing Yoruichi towards his face and nuzzling it with Yoruichi's and giving a short sweet kiss on her forehead and covered both of them with his blanket and embraced Yoruichi with his arms letting her small face rest near his pectorals facing the open window and letting moon's light rays falling on them giving them an ethereal glow.

Yoruichi gave a content sigh letting her body relax and the blush residing from the earlier comment and liking the feel of his arms around her.

The picture they made; pure love between a master and his pet would give the greatest artist jealousy rage.

Sometime later when Yoruichi was sure Ichigo was asleep, she reverted back to her human form in all her naked glory violet hair reaching till her waist without the usual band and stand at the side of Ichigo's bed looking at the sleeping face of Ichigo.

She smiled before bending down giving Ichigo a sweet kiss on his forehead before shifting Ichigo to the left and crawling inside the blanket with him and holding him close to her. 'This might not be such a bad idea after all.' thought Yoruichi before succumbing in a sleep full of dreams containing milk, tuna and oddly of orange furred cats.

_Soul Society , an unknown location_

In a dark room where a big screen was the only source of light was showing the video of the retreating figure of Grand Fisher and the arrival of the duo. But that all was not the thing the brown haired man wearing square glasses covered in a white haori sitting in the corner of the room found interesting, his 'experiment' was after all successful. 'So I was right after all, the unison of a Quincy and Shinigami did produce an excellent result.' thought the man now watching the still photo of Ichigo.

'He surpassed even my expectations, I certainly didn't think that he would have a fire-type zanpakuto. Unbelievable. The future is surely going to be interesting.' The figure then retreated back in the darkness his white cloak floating behind him.

_Ichigo's Inner World_

Bathing in a hot pool... err if you want to call a giant hole dug due to a meteor collision filled by hot lava, then so be it, was an exotic beauty known as Inaho, though it might seem she is completely bare if the lump of clothes near the edge is anything to go by.

"Ahh, today was really something." relaxed Inaho in the pool, slightly exhausted from using her reiatsu for the first but the things she gained, was really worth of it.

She smiled suddenly due to a fond memory and touched her head where Ichigo had kissed her previously.

_Flashback_

"Wait for me Inaho-chan, I will definately come one day and that day will come soon." promised Ichigo with a soft look in his eyes.

_Flashback end_

"I will definately wait for you **my** Ichi-sama and one day we shall be together, but when you come, there will new faces awaiting your return Ichi-sama." Inaho said while looking at the now much more lighter ash walls and then succumbed herself to reminisce about the new fond memories she made with Ichigo today and feel of her Master's hand on her body.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Well, that's a wrap.

Hope you guys like it, after all it's my first experience writing something out of my zone of comfort. You must have seen how poor I am at English vocabulary so bear with it and I will do my best to improve my style of writing.

Just PM me if you have any complaints about anything. I would very much like for you to help me improve my work. It would also help if you can comment on the personalties of the characters I have wrote about.

Now, about the fic, now you know the reason why Ichigo will be OOC. He has also experienced a woman's touch and has gained his drive for becoming stronger. I have introduced two womens from my harem list, and I will tell you that it will not be just about sex with many womens, I will be trying my utmost best so as to make it a story of loyalty, devotion and love for Ichigo from the ladies.

You must have assumed that Ichigo will be getting a fire-type zanpakuto but you're wholly wrong, but if you didn't then who I am to judge you. Eh!

I will be a little generous since it is my first chapter of my first fic, now I am going to give you a sneak peak on Ichigo's power.

Zanpakuto powers : Ichigo will be having a zanpakuto with five different and hilarious powers. Ichigo will be having volcano/fire, metal, gravity, light and stone/crystal. It can change!

I would like for you comments about this and I might improve it.

So, that's it guys, till then bye-bye.

- Sky Kurosaki.


	2. The Power to Protect

Well, guys here's my new chapter and thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.

Some of my viewers expect me to add Rukia and Soifon to the harem, but sorry guys you see I am just not in them and I would also tell you in advance that Rukia and Soifon with Ichigo, I just can't imagine. Sorry again guys.

A sneak peak for this chapter: Ichigo is gonna meet a new girl from his harem; I am not gonna tell who, you just have to read eh! _(Hehehehee)_ and there will be advancement in Ichigo's relation with Inaho and Yoruichi.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE** : All the media and it's respective characters belongs to their rightful owners. I am just a fan who is fulfilling his wish to play with the story and characters. I gain no profit from writing this.

_**BAMF Ichigo**_

_**Icihigo- centric**_

So on with the story!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa : Third person

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" : Talking or just the usual crap from mouth

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa' : Thinking or thoughts

**"Aaaaaaaaaaa" : Kido/Zanpakuto techniques/etc.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 2 : The Power to Protect.

_Kurosaki household, Ichigo's bedroom, 5:50 am_

In a moderate size room, from an open window sunlight was streaming through the gap present in curtains, falling directly on the the small bed near it.

A groan echoed throughout the room and the probable reason was soon moving inside the satin sheets. The blanket moved a little and orange hair soon replaced it's place.

The owner of the orange hair; well you obviously know it, he is Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, big brother of Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, owner of the black cat Tsuki and the hearthrob of Karakura High; but unlike his 9 year old face he has a chiselled light tanned skin and angular jaw line with firm lips and a small frown which was always present on his face.

A small black paw came out of nowhere and started parting the few strands of hair on Ichigo's forehead, "Meow" bleary brown eyes opened as the fog lifted from Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo's eyes soon gained focus and what he saw made him smile a little, for in front of him was Tsuki's big honey eyes looking at him innocently. Ichigo lifted his right hand and brought his pet cat's head down a little before giving a sweet kiss on her forehead for which Tsuki closed her eyes and inclined it seemingly as it was a common occurence for both of them.

Abruptly Ichigo flung from his bed securing Tsuki tightly in his arms and gave an uppercut straight to his dad's chin before kicking him straight out of the open window down to the lawn; and all that in just a span of few seconds that Isshin didn't even had time to understand what happened, one second he was in Ichigo's room planning to execute a sneak peak attack on his son like he tried every morning but epic fail and the next he was in the lawn, head buried 1 foot deep in the ground moaning in pain.

After the everyday's madness occured in Ichigo's room; Ichigo stood near his window with his upper naked body in all its glory having Tsuki in his left forearm whose face was buried in Ichigo's rock hard pectorals quite literally bored of the everyday's fiasco and opting to feel Ichigo's warmth, Ichigo just sighed before scratching Tsuki under her ear earning a gentle purr from her to which she bend down letting easy excess for Ichigo to do his work. Ichigo chukled before heading towards his bathroom with Tsuki in his grasp.

Entering his bath Ichigo first put Tsuki on the floor and filled the tub with hot water then moved to brush his teeth.

While Ichigo was involved in daily routine, Yoruichi's eyes were following his every movements admiring his rock hard muscles.

'Man does he look good.' thought a dirty minded Yoruichi looking at Ichigo's back hair which was slightly tamed and long enough, just past his neckline 'who would have thought the 9 year old crying boy would become a hunk and a sweet one at that.' Yoruichi giggled thinking about his sweet kisses and adorable moments with her.

"Well Tsuki-chan I think you found something interesting, care to share with me." said Ichigo with a lopsided grin on his handsome face looking at Tsuki through the mirror, not really expecting anything.

Yoruichi just shake her head at his childish acts 'but all in all he is still a teenager, a hot and handsome teenager.' her eyes than fall on the intricate design of black lotus on left arm's biceps 'the reiatsu compressor is doing a good job, not a single hollw attack after that incident and the device also makes him look kind of a badass.'

As Yoruichi was in her thoughts Ichigo's mind was occupied by someone else, 'Very handsome Ichi-sama.' came the familiar tone of Inaho, Ichigo just smiled hearing this, a voice which he was accustomed to hearing for nearly 7 years and that always made him happy.

After Ichigo completed brushing his teeth, he picked up Tsuki and headed towards the tub before dropping his pants to which Yoruichi gazed lustfully at his manhood with an apparent blush on her cheeks, even after all this years her blushing phase didnot subside.

Ichigo sat inside the tub with Tsuki in his hand. Ichigo lifted the sponge and started scrubbing Tsuki's soft fur. 'Oh I just wish it would never stop.' thought Yoruichi leaning in Ichigo's touch.

But in all these years Yoruichi never realised how much to Ichigo's presence she has gotten used to.

_Living room,_

In the living room sitting on the dining chair was one 13 year old girl with black hair tied in a pony tail and wearing a school's uniform, was idly toying with her spoon looking bored out of her mind with apparent no amusement in her life. Well the reason was actually quite opposite for her boredom.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard by all the occupants of Kurosaki household as well by the entire neighbourhood who all just sighed before continuing their daily routine as if nothing wrong happened...well if someone constantly everyday tries to attack someone in the obvious facade of teaching them self defence tactics who all but easily deflects them and then the obvious resounding bang, ahh well in a nutshell you just get use to it.

"Manhh, they are at it again. Why can't they be just like a normal father and son ...er or more like a normal father." said Karin to herself before eating another spoon full of cereals from her bowl.

"Waaann, don't be a meanie Karin-chan, it's their way of showing love to each other and stop eating everybody is not present." cried a light brown haired girl coming from the kitchen door holding a tray of waffles with twin pigtails and a small strawberry styled clip dangling from her left side hair and wearing the same uniform as Karin, known by name of Yuzu Kurosaki, twin sister of Karin Kurosaki and little sister to Ichigo.

Karin shrugged shamelessly and continued her breakfast completely ignoring Yuzu's 'loving' family rant, as she would like to say it.

"Yo, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan" came the familar rich, baritone voice of their older brother; who was now standing at the staircase in his full Karakura high garb with Tsuki draped on his shoulder. If any girl or woman would have to look at Ichigo they would just faint from excess blood loss.

Standing at a height of 5'11" foot, body lean and slim with muscles in the right places thanks to his excessive training and a handsome face which makes him every female's wet dreams fantasy.

"Ohayo, Onii-sama." both of greeted their brother with big smiles on their faces, Ichigo moved towards his sister and give both of them a hug and a kiss to forehead which brought a small blush on their faces, they just love their big brother so much. "Ohayo, to you too Tsuki." Tsuki just replied in a large 'Meow' and inclination of her head towards Yuzu's direction for which she got an affectionate pat on her head.

Ichigo sat on his table before commenting on Yuzu's school dress which she was secretly hoping he would, "Yuzu-chan your zipper is open, we wouldn't want to give the boys a show now, would we?" hearing this Yuzu's eyes widen in mortification before "Ehhhhhh?!" a loud shriek came from her before dasing straight to her room shouting about perverted older brothers.

Ichigo gave an amused smirk to this, while Karin also had a smile on her face and Tsuki just have to be content with shaking her head at the Kurosaki's antics.

"Oh, Ichi-chan you shouldn't tease Yuzu-chan like that." Masaki lightly repriminded Ichigo about his lack of sensitiveness towards a girl, coming from kitchen and removing her pink apron.

"Ichigooo! You bastard making a move on your bady sister like that, don't you have an ounce o~gagh!" Isshin who sneaked in the room during the whole teasing tried to attack Ichigo again with a very bad facade, only for him to get crush on the wall, courtesy of Ichigo's back handed punch straight to his solar plexus.

Miraculously, Isshin just bounced from the wall and straight to Masaki's feet groveling about merciless son and unfaithful world.

Masaki who looked at scene just patted Isshin on his head before moving to all her offsprings giving them a kiss to the cheek even to Yuzu who came just after hearing Isshin's rambling to which they all responded; Ichigo just gave a hug while both the twins kissed their mother on the cheek. Isshin who also tried following Masaki's example thought of giving Ichigo a 'father-son' bonding kiss only to knock out cold courtesy of Ichigo's left hook, but this time he will be unconsious for few minutes, Ichigo made sure of it.

The breakfast started along with Isshin who again by some twisted spell woke up and Tsuki who was also slurping her morning milk and tuna, "Wow, today's breakfast is really good Yuzu, you've improved. I like it." Ichigo said with a very rare smile on his face preserved only for his closed ones. This caused Yuzu's eyes to widen a bit with a blush on her cheeks, she shyly started poking her fingers together while mumbling something which sounded very much like 'thank you' to which Karin gave a teasing smirk while Ichigo laughed at his little sister's obvious discomfort, while Tsuki looked at her 'Master' with a sweatdrop 'How can he just tease someone and laugh about it?' thought Tsuki but soon her thoughts diverted to a scene with a naked Ichigo teasing her nude human form with his hands and subsequently a blush formed on her black furred cheeks.

"Tell me, Ichi-chan how did you knew it was made by Yuzu-chan?" questioned Masaki with a still small smile present on her cheeks.

Ichigo smiled before answering "You see Kaasan, every person has their own taste in their hands; when you cook you always make them a little less boiled and also add tangerine to them as your special ingredient, you even put some tangerine to Tsuki-chan's milk; while Yuzu-chan here is still learning hence she just makes it normal and let us decide what to add to suit our taste. It really is simple, you just have to observe."

All of the occupants were astonished by the revelation except Masaki who gave an appreciative smile to him. Yuzu because her Onii-sama knew very much about it while the remaining three can only hum in agreement because of their late observation or lack of it.

"And last but not the least Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan both of you look really nice in your school dress, make sure to enjoy your middle school years. Okay?" said Ichigo with a big smile on his face.

"Hai, Onii-sama!" both the twins said with a small blush due to the earlier comment of 'looking really nice'.

"Well then I am off." Ichigo said giving pecks to his mother and twin sisters, picked Tsuki and put her on his shoulder "Bye Kaasan, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan and also to you too old goat."

While all the three returned the gesture, Isshin again tried to manhandle Ichigo only to crash in the now closed door.

_At the street,_

"Manh, old goat is really crazy, ne Tsuki-chan?" Ichigo asked really not surprised to hear the customary 'meow' from the black cat sitting on Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Yo, Yama-Bro that one was a hell of skating." the voice draw Ichigo's attention and when he looked up ahead he didn't like it a bit.

Turning around to look at Tsuki, she jumped from Ichigo's shouler onto the vacant roadside understanding what her 'master' would be doing next.

Ichigo smiled at Tsuki which quickly turned into a scowl as he looked at the three thugs with skateboards and doing various types of stunts which means jackshit to Ichigo. Ichigo moved towards them without them knowing and gave a straight iron punch to the glasses wearing delinquent who was with a arrogant smile which quickly turned into a scream as he felt his teeth shatter under some intense force. The punch was enough to make him lose his conscious.

'Man, if Ichigo were a shinigami, he would make such a hell of a sparing partner.' thought Yoruichi as a smirk graced her lips looking at Ichigo in his 'kick-ass here and there' mode.

"Yama-Bro!" the other two shouted and looked up at the assailant who had the gall to punch their leader only to quiver in fear as they stared at the dark visage of Ichigo Kurosaki who was looking at them as cool as a cucumber with a cold look in his eyes.

"I-It's Kurosaki!" they shouted even louder than before, looking at the man from whom every other gangster in Karakura town grovels, bows and fears at the same time.

"Wh-what d-do you w-want?" asked the one who was a little braver than the two or stupid as the situation clearly says, wearing a white bandana on his head.

"What do I want? What do you want?" asked Ichigo looking as same as before.

"Wh~" they didn't even get to finish their question as Ichigo pointed to the left with his hand at the broken flower vase.

"You broke this flower vase. Do you even know what it is huh? No, you do not know. You only know how to break. This is a mother's gift for her deceased daughter!" with every word Ichigo's voice raised and became even more deadlier than before which left the thugs shaking in their boots.

"Now, say sorry!" Ichigo all but shouted.

"Sorry!" both of shouted and bowed as low as possible their nose touching the ground.

Ichigo growled as with every passing second his control over his anger was seeping as this fools didn't even have the slightest idea to whom to give their sorry.

"Don't give me your ape-shit sorry, you punks! Say sorry to her." Ichigo pointed just above the broken vase.

The bullies not knowing if Ichigo is messing with them or has lost few screws seeing as he was telling them to say sorry to a wall, but nevertheless said sorry to the wall, not wanting to incurth wrath from the strawberry head.

"Now back off with this ass." Ichigo said pointing to the still unconsious one. The bullies quickly picked the third with a big effort and made a mad dash to be as far from Ichigo as possible.

Ichigo kept his eyes on them till they were out of his sight before taking a deep calm breath and let his anger be released with the small puff of air from his mouth, before sagging a little.

After few moments, Ichigo's eyes soften as he picked Tsuki who was waiting for her 'master' to finish his 'job' and put her on his shoulder, then moved towards the broken vase before picking it up and adjusting it somehow to stand and then looked up to the floating figure in air.

Ichigo stood up and gave the ghostly figure a very much rare and gentle smile that made a small blush appear on her cheeks along with Tsuki, who was wishing it was directed towards her somehow.

The ghostly figure was of a small girl with long hair worn in pigtails which are held in ball hair bobbles, she had a long fringe that hangs over her left side of face and wears a collored dress that reached her knee.

"Did they harressed you, Ghost-chan?" asked Ichigo with a brotherly tone and a big smirk plastered on his face for some reason.

In retaliation the soul puffed her cheeks at him, "How many times I have to tell my name is not ghost, Ichigo-san?!" the girl all but exclaimed at Ichigo who just kept his amused smirk at place.

"Then what is your name, **Ghost-chan**?" Ichigo joked with emphasis on the word.

"I-I don't know." said the girl with an embarraesd flush on her cheeks but she quickly regained her bearings and again puffed her cheeks at Ichigo "But it didn't give you any right to give me any stupid name!" she said with an accursing tone.

"Hai, hai. Now tell me, did they really hurt you somehow?" Ichigo asked again but with a soft voice.

The girl shook her head, "They did not hurt me Ichigo-san, a-as they cannot even see me." at the end of her sentence her voice become sorrowful as reminders of her attempt to talk to someone after her immediate death came to her forefront mind at full force and moisture gathered at the corner of her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes pained to see such a sweet girl go through such torments. He brought his right hand and placed it on her head rubbing it affectionately and crouched before her on one knee and with his left hand wiped her tears.

With a very much soft tone almost like a whisper which was so soft only Tsuki and the small girl could hear, "They are not worthy to see your beauty ghost-chan. I don't how it felt to be not seen by anyone but I want to wipe your sadness away with my presence. You're beautiful, way more beautiful that it shines so bright people may just go blind, but you know when I saw you that day crying sitting beneath the pole my heart shattered. I know it may sound selfish to you, but...but I feel special, special incase that only I can see you, talk to you, I am the one and only important person in your life. And don't worry I will bring a new vase and flowers for you, Ghost-chan."

By the time Ichigo had finished tears were freely flowing from her eyes but not of sorrow or pain, but of happiness and emotions.

The words Ichigo spoke were filled with such heartfelt emotions, the girl couldn't help but launch herself at Ichigo not even caring of the black cat who jumped in the nick of the time to the side and hugged his neck tightly while sobbing uncontrollaby and to which Ichigo hugged her lithe frame tightly and made circles on her back with his hand letting her cry out all the pent up emotions.

'You affect everyone's life just by your mere presence Ichigo.' thought Yoruichi with a soft look in her honey eyes standing the side and watching the display of affection.

After a few minutes the girl let go of Ichigo, through many people were looking at Ichigo oddly to which he didn't give a fuck.

Ichigo looked at the girl whose eyes were red due to crying and gave a small kiss on her forehead which caused the girl's eyes to widen and a small blush registered on her face due to the show affection.

No words were spoken as Ichigo lifted himself along with Tsuki on his feet and started moving towards his school while the girl looked at Ichigo with tears still lingering in her eyes.

Ichigo stopped at a few pace and looked behind without moving his whole body before giving a big grin, "Untill the next time...Ghost-chan." and started running towards his school only to hear a big shriek something that sounded like

"My name is **not** GHOST!"

while Ichigo just laughed to himself and Tsuki had to shake her head at her 'master's timely antiques.

'You did good Ichi-sama. She needed it.' came the angelic tone of Inaho from the confines of Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo smiled lightly at this, 'Thanks Inaho-chan but I did which was needed. In all this years I have come to realize her as one of my baby sister and I wouldn't let them feel down if I can help it.' thought Ichigo but didn't get any reply and instantly a small frown came on his face, he knew for some reason Inaho can't talk to him for longer duration but it didn't help the matters. Ichigo shrugged 'At least I can still talk to her, even if I want to see her.' Ichigo's facial expression got unnoticed by Tsuki who was looking ahead at the visage of Karakura High.

Ichigo's face light up seeing his school coming into view, after the summer vacation he was officially going to meet his friends. It's not like they didn't meet during the vacation, many were on their own vacation so it was considerably rare. Ichigo suddenly felt Tsuki rub her head against the junction where his neck and shoulder meet and then abruptly she jumped from his shoulder and started running away. Ichigo chuckled remembering the times when most if not all school students plus staff used to pet her to death; well not literally but you get the drift. It's not like she never comes but the days are rare.

So with a smile Ichigo marched towards the front gate hoping to start a brand new school life,

_Karakura High,_

Bang!

Only to collide headon with someone; so much for a new day.

"Owie!" someone said in a low voice.

Ichigo looked at the source and his eyes widen for a moment before he chuckled and gave the poor girl a hand who was sitting on the ground rubbing her sore butt-cheek "Sorry, Hime-chan I didn't see you there." Ichigo said with his right hand still outstretched.

Orihime's eyes widen knowing who the person she had collided was, for only he called her by that nick name.

_Moments earlier, school corridor,_

The corridors of Karakura High were empty seeing as how classes had started 15 minutes ago, except for a young 17 year old mid-back length orange haired teenager girl, who was wearing the standard uniform of Karakura High which stretched exponentially around her bust area and with two six petalled flower styled blue coloured hair pins on the side of her foreheads.

"Ichigo-kun is not present today, he was never one to be late. Did something happen?"

_Flashback_

In the small room of one Karakura Clinic a man lay on a white bed with brown hair. Looking at him most would think he was taking a nap but the man is dead, by accident. To the side of him sat a small girl of 12, her head on the man's chest and tear-tracks on her were clearly visible, her shoulders quivers as waves of hiccups pass her; no longer having the energy to even cry at her brother's death.

At the door stood a 12 year old Ichigo and his parents along with Ichigo's pet cat Tsuki. Looking at the scene, Masaki had tears in her eyes and leaning heavily on Isshin, who in turn has his own arms around wrapped her waist, his eyes having a sorrow look in them. While Ichigo has determination in his eyes for some reason.

Without his parents consent Ichigo entered the room, while his parents stayed still, pure confidence in Ichigo's decision.

Ichigo walked till he was at the girl's side and put his palm on the girl's back, then started rubbing her back in circular motion. The girl's sob started decreasing and after few similar strokes her crying stopped, but she was still leaning on the man's chest.

Seeing the result of his effort, Ichigo sent a look towards his father, he nodded and left along with Tsuki and Masaki.

Bringing a chair and sitting on it near the distraught girl, Ichigo pull the deadweight girl up and held her; her head near his neck and whispered soothings in her ear.

The girl looked up and stared at Ichigo with a dead look in her eyes; "What is you name?" asked Ichigo with a gentle face as he wiped the girl's tears.

"Inoue Orihime"

"Orihime" Ichigo repeated as if testing the words on his lips, then suddenly he smiled softly "Isn't it a beautiful name?" Not understanding what to say Orihime simply nodded.

"What is your name?" asked Orihime after some hesitation.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave her a smile before he looked at the dying man who died but in turn left a girl who has nowhere to go.

"Orihime , what are you going to do next?"

Orihime looked at her dead brother and tears again started to form in her eyes, Ichigo instantly brought his hand and held her chin making Orihime look at him.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do next. My Onii-chan, my Onii-chan is gone, nobody is going to protect me from bullies. Onii-chan come back please." Orihime was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I will protect you."

Hearing this Orihime looked at Ichigo with still teary-eyed and found resolve burning in his eyes ,"Y-you will." Orihime asked with hope and uncertainty in her eyes.

Ichigo gave a very sincere smile and pulled Orihime in a very tight embrace. "I will and I would." Ichigo said with finality in his voice.

_Flashback end_

The past came to her foremind, "If Ichigo can protect and help me, then I can also do anything for him." Orihime thought and quickly started walking towards Kurosaki Household only to get collide with something hard and fell on her derriere.

"Owie."

"Sorry, Hime-chan I didn't see you there."

Orihime's eyes widen knowing who the person she had collided was, for only he called her by that nick name.

She looked up and there was Ichigo crouching low and offering her a hand which she gladly took and bask in his warmth.

"Don't worry Ichigo-kun I am alright. But that aside tell me why were you late; you were always punctual. Did something happened Ichigo?" Orihime asked worriedly gazing frantically over his body.

Ichigo smiled before placing his hand on her head and staring at her face, who would have thought helping a girl in need will bless him with such a gentle friend.

Orihime pouted as Ichigo didn't replied to her, so much for being worried about him.

Ichigo chuckled looking at Orihime's adorable pout. "Common lets go, Hime-chan. I don't think Misato-sensei-chan would like their no. 3 student roaming around empty corridors looking for an average student like me." Ichigo said and both move towards their class.

Orihime nodded and fell beside him in tow.

"That reminds me Hime-chan, how were you able to come out of a still going class."

To this Orihime blushed in embarassment and stuck her tongue out while rubbing her head sheepishly, "I must have said a lie." Orihime's words came out as a mumble, but Ichigo still heard as clear as from a loudspeaker.

Ichigo laughed boisterously at this which only made her blush even more, "I-I didn't knew you could even lie Hime-chan. You little liar. Huh."

"Don't say things like this Ichigo-kun I was only worried about you."

"Your concern is much appreciated Hime-chan." Ichigo smiled sincerely at Orihime to which she also replied in kind.

_In class,_

In a classroom which was completely filled with students and each student was currently taking notes of Mathematics seeing as it was the only subject currently being taught by Ochi-sensei; the room was very much silent, everyone immersed in their own work which just got interrupted by the loud knock which was immediately followed by Ochi-sensei's growling and then the loud noise which oddly sounded as 'mr. duster' meeting his long lost friend 'mr. table'.

"Come in." came the crisp voice of Ochi Misato.

The atmosphere in the classroom was very tense who know what anomaly was present behind the closed door. The doors slowly, almost painfully slowly opened and what in came was the most unexpected thing any of them would have ever thought.

"Yo." and with that light tone the tense atmosphere evaporated into nothingness and everyone relaxed, some people exhaled their holding breaths, some people took reliefing sighs while some didn't understand the fiasco at all (cough)Uryu(cough) but still felt the tension in the air.

"Kurosaki where were you on your first day of school." Misato said giving Ichigo an evil-eye.

"Calm down, calm down Misato-sensei-chan if you fuss over such trivial things your beauty would start declining." Ichigo said with a flirty smile on his face which make girls swoon over him.

" would you **please** stop flirty with me and tell me the reason why are you late." Misato said through gritted teeth.

Many people had to shake their heads at how Ichigo easily flirts with the teacher and also donot get punished about it.

"Well, seeing as how you desperately want to know about my little problem; I will tell you about it." Misato's eye twitched uncontrollaby at his jab.

"Misato-sensei-chan, you see there are two reasons actually; I give you the choice of choosing which one would help you sleep better at night. The one which is real or the one which is fake." Ichigo continued with a grin on his handsome face.

Misato was now bathing in rage, "Just tell me the one which is real!" Misato all but growled.

"You see, when I was coming to school along with Tsuki, there were three skateboarders on the street more like punks I would say; doing crappy stunts and in their 'fun' time knocked down a flower vase and broke it, which was a memorial for a dead girl by her mother. So I just had to give them personal lectures about discipline and manners." completed Ichigo with a calm expression.

Hearing this Misato calmed down looking at Ichigo, knowing he is sensitive about anything related to death so he will not lie about it. "Very well, you may now go to your seat. But just incase if I didnot believed your real reason then what was your fake one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while the others looked curious as well.

Ichigo gave a huge grin before, "I got lost on the road of life." all people just facepalmed at this before regaining their composure and giving Ichigo death-glares which he shrugged nonchalantly.

After everybody took their seat Misato turned towards Ichigo for her last question which was eating her since Ichigo's **that** comment, "Ichigo, will my beauty would really lessen if I become frequently angry?" asked Misato with a calm expression but inside she was worrying about her beauty.

Ichigo being Ichigo quickly catch on that little fact and gave Misato a huge smirk, "Not at all Misato-sensei-chan your ethereal beauty would never decrease even if you get angry; infact I would say it increases your beauty exponentially." Misato just gave a small smile whilst a blush took place on her cheek and continued teaching.

The few hours gone with relative ease and at last came the lunch break, as soon as the bell rang many students hurried to get to their eating place, but still some were yet to leave the classroom, one of them was a certain orange haired student.

"Yo, Ichigo." hearing the familiar voice call his name, Ichigo looked at the source.

There standing near his desk was the Japan's number 2 karate champion and Ichigo's one of the best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, dressed in the stantard uniform with black hair that was just passing her shoulder, blue eyes and apparently a tomboy with a lean frame and was giving Ichigo a smirk.

"Say Ichigo, your fighting skills has become rather blunt lately without a good opponent, seeing as you were late, beating up some novice, huh."

Ichigo chuckled at his best friend before, "Oh!, Suki-chan you care about me so much, I must have done something really good in past life." said Ichigo with a calm expression but internally he was grinning madly looking at Tatsuki's tightened jaw at the word 'Suki-chan', he knows Tatsuki doesn't like being called by a such a girly name, apparently it damages her reputation "Do you have any idea to help sharpen my skills?"

"Oh ofcourse Ichigo, why don't you come at the dojo this evening, I will be your willing sparing partner." said Tatsuki with a constant smirk on her face, she had after all tricked him into fighting her. You see after the accident Ichigo has become more calm, and less shy, his skills also approved greatly. Initially he was still weak at karate but overtime he started defeating Tatsuki and after only a few consequtive victories, he left dojo and started learning new martial arts. He learned basic martial arts, meditative exercises like Taichi and apparently he also had a knack for kendo. And from that day onwards Tatsuki had been trying to goad him in fighting her...

"No"

...which he always refused and the result Tatsuki+madness which was never a healthy sign for the remaining students.

Tatsuki knows what his answer was from the start, but it didn't lessen it's effect.

A big knot formed on her forehead, her right eye started twitching uncontrollaby as she all but glared at the dandelion head and her both both hands were twitching as well seeing as she was trying not to strangle Ichigo, the aura around her was like she had transcended from a mere human to a rage goddess.

In all this she didn't see when Ichigo stood, lifted his lunch box and headed straight out of the classoom...but not before giving Tatsuki a kiss on her cheek.

As Tatsuki descend from godhood, she noticed two things; one her apparent source of frustation was missing and two there was a wetness to her cheek.

As soon as the dots connected in Tatsuki's mind, the sky over Karakura High darkened, crows started caw-cawing, animals flew the premises, the atmosphere was very still, not a sound was made by anything or anybody as if awaiting the impeding doom; then suddenly...

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

...whilst Ichigo just chuckled.

_School Terrace, Lunch hour,_

Three students were eating their lunch in peace.

One: Sado Yasutora or Chad as given by Ichigo; a Mexican giant with muscled body having brown hair covering his eyes, with brown skin and a goatee on his chin. Ichigo's sworn brother in arms.

Two: Mizuiro Kojima, a handsome young boy with chin length black hair, very rich and lets just say he has a thing for older womens.

Three: Keigo Asano, an eccentric friend of Ichigo with long brown hair and a massive pervert with his school jacket open. Many of the people who known him always had a question: Is his voice box made of Titanium?

All of their head turn at the sound of door opening and immediately Keigo sprang into action.

"IIIICCCHHHIIIGGOOO!" Keigo made a mad dash for Ichigo, as a self proclaimed best friend.

**Thud!**

...and a pained groan. That was the sound of Keigo Asano's introduction to the door of terrace.

"Yo, guys a new year of highschool, huh." Ichigo said not expecting a reply and started eating his lunch.

"Kurosaki-san" Mizuiro replied in kind while Chad just gave a nod.

Everything was peaceful, too peaceful for their taste.

There was a slight twitching in Keigo's and abruptly he was in front of Ichigo ready to exclaim his 'unfaithful' life to the world; only for Ichigo to give a knockout punch straight to his face, literally keeping the name of the punch to hold true 'Knockout'.

After class stated everyone was studying except a brown haired boy with a red mark on his face which suspiciously looked like a fist, when asked by the teacher Ichigo smiled sheepishly and said Keigo is very clumsy to which everyone in the class gave him suspicious eyes.

_Soul Society, Taichos meeting room,_

In a big room, really big room with wooden floor and white walls stood 13 individuals; one in the center at the start while the rest divided in half stood to his left and right side.

The one standing in the middle was a really old man with a really long white beard held in a single braid by purple threads and moustache, a baldie with many wrinkles adorning his forehead while his eyes are always closed. His name is Yamamoto Genryusai Shikeguni, Taicho of 1st Division and Soutaicho of Gotei 13, the govenmental organisation which focuses mainly on the well being of souls in Rukongai and passing of soul from Human World to Soul Society along with defense from Hollows to humans and souls alike; who also found the Shino Academy and Gotei 13 and head of one of the 4 top noble clans in Soul Society. He garbs a normal shihakusho with a white haori over it signifying his Taicho position with a big number one on his back styled in black kanji letters with royal purple colour adourning the inner side of his haori and a big wooden cane in his right hand which was truthfully his zanpakuto, hidden in plain sight.

The next person standing to his right is Sui-Feng or Soi-fon, as some people call her by that name, Captan of 2nd Division, Commander of Onmitsukido, Corp Commander of the Executive Militia and the 9th Head of Feng family; a strict, loyal, disciplined and often seen as a cruel woman. She has creamy skin tone, sharp, cold eyes and having shining black hair in a hime cut hairstyle with two long braids in white ribbon ending with orange rings. She wears a normal shinigami shihakusho over which is her haori with orange colour to the inner part and a big two written on her back. A broad yellow coloured sash is tightly fitted around her waist securing her haori also, with fingerless gloves in her hands. Her zanpakuto strapped horizontally to her waist.

Opposite to her stand the infamous Taicho of 3rd Division, Gin Ichimaru with his ever present creepy grin on his face which always scares the fuck out of everyone. His eyes are closed and has silver hair, he adores normal shihakusho without sleeves, number 3 on his back with spring green colour on the inner side and his zanpakuto stuck in his right hip.

Standing beside him is Aizen Souske, Taicho of 5th Division. A good and gentle man with brown hair and square glasses covering his gentle eyes. He also grabs a normal shihakusho with his full sleeved Taicho's haori on which is the number 5 embroided whose inner part is coloured pale turquoise. He also keeps his zanpakuto in his right hip.

On his opposite stood a very beautiful creamy skinned woman with her long black hair in waist length braid in front of her body. Eyes closed with a serene look on her face, a sizeable bust and perfect figure which is covered by black shihakusho and a white broad obi around her waist. Her Taicho's full sleeved haori over her with a number 4 around her back. She is Unohana Retsu, Taicho of the 4th Division, specialized in healing. The oldest directly after Soutaicho. Her zanpakuto unlike any other Taicho is a nodachi and strapped with a big sash holding it in place over shoulder. The inner side of her haori is dusky pink in colour.

To her right side stood the cold and stoic 6th Division Taicho and the 28th Head of Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya Kuchiki. He has slate gray eyes and obsidian black hair to which white hair pieces are connected to it. His haori has high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to it and a number 6 written on the back. He also wears fingerless white tekko which only covers the back of his hand. The inner colour of his haori is cobalt blue.

Across from him stood a behemoth of a man whose face is covered with muddy colour armour, which is also present on his shoulder and arms which were red. The head armour consisted of slots for seeing. Otherwise he had everything normal except for the no. 7 on the back and the inner side of his haori is dark tan. The man's name is Komamura Sajin.

To Sajin's side stood the Taicho of 9th Division Kaname Tosen, a tanned blind man with shades on his eyes and dark almost black purple colour hair in small braids over his forehead and back. An orange coloured spiral scarf with it's ends high in the air was around his neck and instead there was blue obi around his waist and Tenné colour inside the haori and black thin gloves that only covered the knuckles were on his hand.

Opposite to Tosen stood a man which can only be described by one word, eccentric; but he is more than that, he is lazy, pervert and also powerful known by the name Shunsui Kyoraku, personally taught by the Soutaicho and the Taicho of 8th Division, the most altered dress code is of him. The underside of his haori is a raspberry rose colour, he wears a long sash over which he wears another sash but of neon blue colour equally long. Over his haori he wears a pink kimono with intricate designs on the upper part and a straw hat on his head. His facial expression reeks of laziness and a goatee is present on his face with a surgically unremovable smile on his face. But the most unusual would be the two swords on his left hip.

To Shunsui's right was the child prodigy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Taicho of 10th Division and also the most youngest Taicho of Gotei 13 with white hair and green blue eyes with a scarf around his neck, his zanpakuto rested across his back secured with a sash going diagonally from his right shoulder to left hip, 10 written on his haori and dark green as his haori's inner colour.

Across Toshiro is the man whose name alone would make you piss at your very spot in fright, the none other than Kenpachi Zaraki himself. A man whose height is nearly equal to that of Sajin's, an eyepatch on his right eye and a scar straight running down on his left eye. His black hair is in spikes in all directions with bell at the ends and a sullen look on his face which was always filled with a bloody smirk on the prospect of a fight with the kanji of 11 on the back of his haori which signifies his position as the Taicho of 11th Division. He garbs normal shihakusho whose front was open and wrappings were there on his abdomen and a white haori whose arms were tattered from the shoulder with lavender colour on the inner part.

To Zaraki's left stood Taicho of 13th Division, Juushiro Ukitake. One of the powerful and Soutaicho's second personally taught student. He has waist length white hair and brown eyes and a gentle personality. He wears normal garb of a shinigami Taicho with maroon colour on the inner part of haori and 13 on his back in kanji.

The last Taicho was the maniacal Taicho of 12th Division known as Mayuri Kurotsuchi. If you truly know what he is capable of you wouldn't want to be on his bad side ...or even good side. His face is painted by black and white paint, he has a sideways white hat and yellow teeth with some bundles of blue coloured hair at the back. He wears normal Taicho's uniform with 12 written on the back and olive green colour inside the haori. He has his zanpakuto strapped in front of him tangled in his sash.

**Boom**

With a loud noise courtesy of Soutaicho's cane the meeting started.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho, why have you requested a meeting?" came the gruff voice of Soutaicho.

Kurotsuchi was more than ready to answer the question. Stepping forward Kurotsuchi said "Well, you see there has been a frequent visits by some hollows to Karakura Town in Human World, though that isn't the reason why I have called a meeting, the reason that troubles me is the class to which they belong." he finished before looking at everyone's facial expression which ranged from confusion to anger to just blank incase of Byakuya.

"Will you just get on with it, we don't have time for your dilly-dallying." complained the barbarian 11th Division Taicho.

"You see I just find it difficult to think what important work you had other than fighting, drinking, sleeping and more fighting." sneered Kurotsuchi at Kenpachi who was grinning for some reason.

"What? Then why don't we settle it with a 'spar' huh?" asked Kenpachi taking a step towards Kurotsuchi.

"Maa, maa, temperature sure is high today." commented the ever cool Shunsui towards his best friend Juushiro, who just gave a normal smile.

"Aah, old fools are at it again." sighed Toshiro.

Soon comments were flying here and there, while some just remained as cool as a cucumber.

Seeing all this ruckus Soutaicho had to shake his head internally before again.

**Boom**

This quieted down everybody, SouTaicho sighed inaudibly before saying "Kurotsuchi Taicho continue."

Kurotsuchi continued "As I was saying before 'someone' interrupted my words, we have a troublesome problem here. 12th Division is constantly watching over Karakura Town, the place with highest reiatsu in Japan and found that menos grande are constantly visiting this town for a past few days, the numbers are really great, for reasons unknown to us and that's all."

The room was silent for few moments contemplating over the new information. "If I may Soutaicho," seeing Soutaicho nod Aizen continued "I suggest sending an officer to investigate the matter as soon as possible, for their may be a bigger picture to this which we are currently missing." everyone comtemplated over this "Since it is menos grande we're talking about, I would think sending a lieutenant rank officer would suffice thinking about the numbers." more agreements filled the room.

"Hmm, Captain Aizen is correct. Do any of you wish your lieutenant for this mission?"

Silence filled the room, truth be told nobody wants to send their lieutenant away. Some for obvious reasons and some just not want to send away their lieutenants fighting even an menos grande.

"I would like to point my lieutenant for this mission." many questioning heads turn towards Toshiro, confusion written on their faces for it was a well known fact that 10th Division's lieutenant is a drunkard and lazy as hell.

Soutaicho open his left eye just a little gazing at Toshiro before he gave an affirmative nod. "Since it is decided, Lieutenant Matsumoto will be sent to Human World to investigate about this matter and report it to Captain Hitsugaya within 1 months. Now dismissed!" Soutaicho ordered in his gruff voice.

Captains soon started filling out of the room.

'So, Lieutenant Matsumoto eh. This will surely be interesting.' thought Aizen with his ever present smile.

Toshiro was making his way towards 10th Division barraks to inform Rangiku about her mission which was considerably rare. 'Atleast this will make her a little responsible, man I am sure doing Matsumoto's and my paperwork is the only thing I hate about being a Captain other than having an irresponsible Lieutenant.' were the bizarre thoughts running through the short captain.

Entering his office he came to a sight which both irked and embarassed him, for infront of him was Rangiku sleeping on the sofa with an apparent blush on her cheeks and a sake bottle on the floor along with showing a little more than normal cleavage on her part.

Toshiro gritted his teeth before the customary, "MATSUMOTO!"

Birds resting on the roof of 10th Division flew away, many new officers had to shield their ears afraid of bleeding while the old ones gave a sigh before continuing their work not even having a least bit pity for the newbies after all they have gone through the same torture.

"Huh, oooh Taicchooo howw wasss your meetingg?" came the slurry voice of Rangiku clearly affected by a late night booze.

Toshiro sucked his teeth even more than before, "Lieutenant Matsumoto, go become fresh this instant, this place reeks of sake." seeing no movement from the Rangiku who was looking at him with glazed eyes clear sign of unfocus, he bellowed, "NOW!"

Not wanting to anger her captain even more than he already was, Rangiku quickly gathered her bearings and then left to get fresh.

_After 20 minutes, Toshiro's office,_

"Aah, Taicho why can't you just relax a bit, huh?" came the voice of Rangiku from the door, Toshiro looked up at the source.

There standing at the entrance was 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto in her seductive uniform. Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full plump lips and a beauty mark under her right side of mouth and large breast. She garbs a typical shinigami uniform though she lets it loose showing her ample bosom and wears a golden necklace which is tucked under cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulder. In addition to this, her lieutenant badge is on her sash around her waist and her zanpakuto is on her back horizontally.

Truly, what a beauty!

"Shut up, Matsumoto. There is a mission for you," "Aaaan, Taiichoo why do I have to go on a mission? Hauun." whined Rangiku. Toshiro's right hand twitched "Will you let me continue? As I was saying the mission will be in Human World (YAY!) for one month."

Rangiku whirled in her seat and jumped towards the door onlly to stop "And pray tell me where are you going Matsumoto?" asked Toshiro genuinely curious about why Rangiku started leaving in the midst of explanation. "I was just following your orders Taicho and then you start scolding me. How bipolar of you Taicho!" exclaimed Rangiku while bawling her eyes out comically. Toshiro gritted his teeth, "Will you let me complete my word, I didn't even give you the mission!" roared Toshiro.

Rangiku gained a thoughtful expression at this and tapped her index finger at her chin while looking very adorable, "Now that I think about it you didn't give me a mission, how careless of you Taicho."

'Calm down, calm down violence solves nothing.' Toshiro started with a calm expression "There you will investigate about the frequent sightings of menos grande class hollows and they might be strong so keep focus. Now you will be going today night. Dismissed." Toshiro didn't even get to finish the last word before there was a swish noise and Rangiku nowhere in sight.

"Man, she's gonna get herself killed one day." sighed Toshiro and thought of taking a light nap seeing how he had completed his paperwork early in the morning.

He inclined in his seat and as he was about to close his eyes he saw a big pile of papers at Rangiku's desk from his peripheral vision.

For few moments there was an eery silence while Toshiro just stared at the undone work with a blank expression before,

"MATSUMOTO!"

_Rangiku's room,_

"MATSUMOTO!"

Rangiku looked up from where she was packing her luggage at hearing Toshiro's voice "Oh, I haven't even gone to Human World and Taicho's misses me, he is so adorable sometimes." said Rangiku with a sigh obvious to the real reason.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling this mission is going to change my life." said Rangiku with an uncharacteristic soft voice before shrugging and resuming her work.

_Urahara Shouten,_

In the living room, sat the owner of the small candy shop, Urahara Kisuke calmly sipping her tea before looking up as the shop door open with a bang! and a purple haired neko entered the room and took a sit directly opposite to Urahara.

"What brings you here, Yoruichi-san?" asked Urahara with an amused smile on his face.

Yoruichi's right eye twitched seeing the smile before she answered, "Shut up, Kisuke this is the only place where I can be in my human form. So just let me enjoy the small time."

"Aah, now I see you must be quiet bored living with Kurosaki-san for such a long time in your cat form, no?"

"No, that's not the reason. In fact it is completely opposite, I do enjoy living with that family. Man, Isshin can really be a fool at times. They are like the fingers of a hand, each different and unique with their own quirks. What really irks me is that I can't even open my own damn mouth! I had to bite my tongue so many time you know? and the kisses, manh I haven't been kissed so many times by my own mother than by Ichigo." Yoruichi's rant ended after the last comment which should've come as an annoyance didn't sound like that at all.

Urahara who had known Yoruichi for a long time quickly catch the indication of Yoruichi's growing feeling towards a certain dandelion head and flapped his fan infront of him to hid his grin as a dangerous plan came to the forefront of his mind. 'Let's see if my theory is correct this time.'

"Yoruichi-san since you're here do tell me what is the result of my seal on Kurosaki-san's reiatsu output."

Yoruichi didn't understand why Urahara would bring up this sudden question now, answered it nonetheless, after all she isn't a damn scientist; who knows what goes on their mind "The suppressor is really useful, initially it only damnped Ichigo's 40% reiatsu output but as time went by and Ichigo started meditating and learning different forms of fighting styles it is very much close to that of humans, just gave it a few months and his reiatsu output will be same as the normal humans."

Urahara eyed Yoruichi for a few moments behind his fan, "If what you're saying is true then...you are free." said Urahara in a cryptic manner.

"What?" asked Yoruichi dumbly who didn't understand a thing what Urahara was saying but she had a gut feeling, whatever it was she won't like it.

"Your original task was to keep a constant watch on Kurosaki-san, but as you've confirmed now that his reiatsu is almost close to normal humans, no hollows would come after Kurosaki-san so your work is done and you are free. You are no longer his pet." Urahara said with his usual jovial tone.

Yoruichi's mind was racing hundred miles a second, her heart was sinking low and beating incredibly fast 'Yeah I know that my original work is done and I am no longer obliged to anything, but the thought of not being with Ichigo and not being his pet was very much unpleasant; but I can't just tell Kisuke that I want to stay with Ichigo as his pet; he would surely ask a reason and that I don't have. Aurrgh!' thought a very frustated Yoruichi.

Urahara who was now looking at Yoruichi's frowning face quickly understood her inner predicament, "But on a second thought you continue with your task, there is still a chance of hollow attack and we wouldn't want that." Urahara said with an ammused expression behind his face.

"Ye-yeah yeah, you're correct, now if you will excuse me I have training to do." saying this Yoruichi walked to the underground training area albeit with a haste wanting to be as far as she can from Urahara's calculative mind at that moment.

After Yoruichi left the room Urahara's eyes narrowed with a gleam, 'So Yoruichi-san has an infatuation for Kurosaki-san. Hmm, interesting, very much interesting indeed. I just have to see will this crush become something more or...'

While Urahara's mind was filled with the 'Master' and 'pet's relationship, Yoruichi's own mind wasn't far from the very thought and was currently venting her pent up frustation on someone unlucky, very unlucky indeed.

In the underground space Yoruichi was trying to understand her own heart. With a very big frown bordered to scowl Yoruichi was kicking the deep shit out of a large boulder with her punches while simultaneously thinking about why her heart sank to her stomach about not being with Ichigo and as soon as the topic of not separating with Ichigo came, it felt like a heavy burden has been lifted from her heart allowing it to rose till her throat.

"Aurrgghhh, stupid...stupid...heart...why...can't...it...just...tell...what...it...want?" with every word an unlucky piece of rock just gets to enjoy the feel of reiatsu hardened fist straight from it's body blowing it into splinters.

After a few more deadly punches the Goddess of Flash calmed down, "There is no reason to feel so hyper, it's just being a pet for sometime you didn't like the thought of not being with your 'Master'. It's very much common no need to worry. It happens. It happens." after consoling herself with a very good reason she shunpoed(flash step) to the underground facilitie's own hot spring.

_Ichigo's bedroom,_

"Man, today's day was very normal, except for the little voice in my head." Ichigo chuckled thinking about his 'normal' life.

Ichigo just didn't know the fact that his very normal life was about to get very abnormal.

Ichigo looked towards the moon which was high in the night.

"The night is very peaceful aswell." Ichigo closed his and lay on his bed with a calm expression for few minutes before lifting himself groggily and made his way towards the door, "I should look for Tsuki, its almost 10." Ichigo moved slowly, trying to make noise as less as possible for everyone was dead asleep in the house.

_At the street, at night time,_

On a light pole stood the Lieutenant of 10th Division, Rangiku Matsumoto with a great balance while trying to pinpoint the exact location of the hollow.

She looked a little forward when she heard footsteps coming towards herway and gave a wolfwhistle, a distinctive glint appeared on her eyes and she rose an eyebrow seeing the target's strange hair colour, talk about biased, "Hehe, lets have some fun shall we?" asked Rangiku a mock question.

Directly jumping to the foot of the pole with barely any effort on her face, she cat walked towards the orange haired boy and stood directly in front of him and plucked her lips at him, knowing he will just pass by without any contact.

Think of her surprised face that when she opened her eyes he was staring directly at her with an amused smirk on his face, which she might add made him look even more handsome. Thinking he would be looking something behind her, she turned around only to get even more confused, 'If he is not looking at something then why did he just stop?' willing to end her meaningless prank she shrugged her shoulder and moved towards the light pole only to stop in her tracks with a very unfamiliar voice.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes; first a very beautiful woman comes at a seductive pace and stucks her lips at me hoping to get a kiss and just turns around becoming all innocent, eh." Ichigio said with a smirk still present on his face looking at the wide-eyed woman; clearly Ichigo was baffled by the sudden turn of events. Getting no reply Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yo-you c-can see me?" Rangiku asked dumly completely stunned to say least.

This in turn caused Ichigo's eyes to narrow as his mind ran a 1000 miles, 'From her expression and question, she clearly didnot anticipated me to see her; this clearly means that she is some kind of ghost, but a ghost wearing a shihakusho with a katana, now that you don't seem to see everyday' Ichigo thought dryly.

He was about to ask her more, when both of them heard many ripping sound, he watched as the woman's eyes widen and she quickly grasped his hand; he was about to question her when his vision blurred and the feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed him but years of training allowed him sharp reflexes and thus he quickly regained his bearings but when he looked around he was in an altogether different location.

Rangiku said in haste, "Listen I don't know how you were able to see me, but you have to run fast this place is very dangerous now." without giving Ichigo a chance to reply her form vanished in front of his very own eyes, but he saw a slight blur in her form which meant she probably had used a very fast technique of sort.

Suddenly an explosion occured in the distance and smoke rised. Not one to sit idly Ichigo quickly broke in a sprint towards the obvious direction.

Arriving at the spot Ichigo saw something which he thought he would never see even in his wildest dreams; for in front of him were two huge monsters, both of them had body of black and a hole straight to their chest but the most astonishing thing were the chalk white masks on their faces with a pointed nose.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity came out of nowhere and shout right through the mask of the left one, shattering it to a million pieces before he fade away completely in the air. Ichigo's head turned towards the obvious source and saw the previous beauty leaning heavily on the wall of a building with blood flowing through her shoulder and staining her black dress while panting.

Seeing this Ichigo's protective instinct came at full force and he dashed towards her hoping for the best, "Hey, are you alright." Ichigo asked while grimacing at her condition; there was a tear in her left shoulder which ran all the way back till her left ribs which was causing her problem to breath. Ichigo's eyes travelled to her beautiful face which was contorting in pain.

Ichigo leaned a little seeing as she was trying to talk to him "... ...run.." Ichigo's eyes widen hearing this; this woman was still trying to protect him even in this condition.

Resolved burned in Ichigo's eyes. Wiith pure determination in his Ichigo said "No, I will not leave you alone in your condition. Just hang on for a minute." Ichigo tried lifting her as gently and quickly he could hearing the distant roar, but first of all securing her was on his mind. Rangiku gasped in pain as her injured shoulder came in physical contact.

Ichigo cursed and felt a doucebag, seeing no other option, Ichigo whirled and stood between Rangiku and the hollow in a fighting stance.

Rangiku weakly looked at the back of Ichigo and a thought came to her mind but she was reluctant to proceed with it; who would have thought that a lieutenant class shinigami would have been injured so badly with just a few menos grande, her apparent loss of focus had cost her after all, 'I have to do it. Protecting a human and soul from a hollow is a shinigami's first priority and that's what I am going to do.'

Lifting her hand weakly she tucked at Ichigo's pant seeing him turn her head at her, she tried talking only to moan in pain.

"Hey, hey stop you're hurting."

"...If... ...wan.. ... ...me... ..e...my...swo...rd..thro..ugh..your..chest." It was very much difficut for Rangiku talk with every word it felt like a knife was driving through her lungs, very slowly.

Ichigo eyed her but knew she won't tell lie with her current situation, he knew he was being very trusty but in this critical situation he didn't truly have any other option; so with a curt nod held her katana in his grasp with her soft hand as well and shot it right through his chest.

A blinding light englufed the whole area as energy exploded in every direction, as the light and dust cleared Rangiku looked at Ichigo with half lidded eyes and her last thought before entering blissful unconsiousness was, 'I just meant to give him a small portion of my power but he took it almost full.'

As the dust cleared Ichigo was standing in a black shinigami shihakusho with a thick strap diagonally on his chest and a large katana, almost the length of him, was on his right shoulder whist Ichigo's eyes were a brilliant hue of blue. The katana was pure black with obsidian black guard in a rectangular shape and the hilt too black with two strands of black cloth extending from it's pommel.

Quickly adjusting to the feel of the massive sword on his hand, Ichigo just followed his instincts as he had done several times in the past which saved his ass and jumped unexpectedly high in the sky and brought the giant cleaver in a downward slash directly at the mask only for the hollow to lean sideways deflecting the trajectory of the sword.

Ichigo landed on the ground with a thud and cursed his luck. 'Ichigo listen there is power inside you; just think like you are releasing a deep breath from your gut as you do in Taichi breathing and then the monster would sure get distract by it and in the same moment you strike.' In a desperate attempt to help the woman, Ichigo followed Inaho's instruction and watched as the monster roared before releasing his energy like air and truly the monster flinced for a moment before again bringing the katana in a downward motion towards the mask and watched it crumpled to dust and the hollow vanished in whisps of black.

Ichigo immediately turned towards the unconscious woman and saw something very much unbelievable.

'Ichigo, Ichigo listen you are not dead just enter your body and quickly heal that woman, she has lost too much blood.' came the haunting voice of Inaho from his mind.

Quickly following her said instructions and entering his body which initially felt like it was made of Jell-O, he dashed towards the woman's side and ripped open her kosode without a care for her nudity seeing as her life was on line, removed his shirt and held tightly against her injured rib and press it, then lifted her up bridal stlye and hurriedly run towards his house.

After few painful moments for Rangiku, Ichigo directly entered the clinic and layed her on a bed before starting her medical procedure. You see having a doctor as a father has its pros.

After a heavy time for Ichigo he looked at his work and was impressed; he had given her medicine the way which she probably won't like, and applied antiseptics on her wounds before bandaging her thoroughly. Her kosodo kept on a side while he covered her with his long shirt.

Seeing as she was a soul albeit a bit extraordinary one and none of his parents would be able to see her except for Tsuki-chan, he gently picked her again bridal style as well her bloody kosodo and made his way towards his room.

Entering his room he placed her on his bed and covered her with his blanket. He fixed his temporary bed on the floor before looking at Rangiku with a soft face "Tomorrow we're gonna have a nice chat, but until then rest, you need it." and removed few strands of her hair from her forehead.

Ichigo then looked towards the open window as moonlight streamed through it. 'Thank you, Inaho-chan.' thought Ichigo without getting a reply. "Meow," then a familiar voice interrupted his gazing and his eyes moved towards Tsuki who was sitting on the ledge of window and looking at him with her big eyes presumably entering the room just now.

Ichigo held out his hand and Tsuki jumped at his arms, Ichigo chuckled and without a word both of them slept in his makeshift bed.

Yoruichi gained a worried looked as she looked at the sleeping form of the Lieutenant.

_Moments earlier, after the fight of Ichigo, at Urahara Shouten,_

The naked form of a tanned goddess with eyes closed was currently sleeping in the hot spring at Urahara Shouten's basement. Eyes of Yoruichi fluttered open, "Aah, I think I just slept here." She quickly turned into a cat and appeared at the outside of the shop via shunpo. Seeing the darkened sky her eyes wide opened "Holy shit, I slept for too long." as soon as possible she was running towards Kurosaki Household. As she was reaching her destination her face gained a worried look feeling the reiatsu of a shinigami with Ichigo.

As she entered Ichigo's room her eyes immediately shifted towards the prone form of shinigami and then towards Ichigo who was parting a few strands of hair from the Lieutenant's forehead, seeing this she felt a tuck in her heart, not knowing why. Deciding to get his attention she gave her customary 'Meow' to which he opened his arms for her she jumped in without hesitation.

_Present time,_

'I knew this was gonna happen someday, but I just wished I will be able to be petted by you for a long time.' thought Yoruichi with a sad expression while caressing Ichigo's cheek with her small paw. And with that she also succumbed to blissful unconsiousness while her 'master's hand held her body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I hope you like my new chapter. I will be telling you now this that I wholly respect women, don't think I am some kind of man who puts females low just because of my story themes. Without them males would be nothing and also without females I wouldn't be able to write my stories.(Hahaha)

Now, about the story, you can see instead of Rukia I send Rangiku to Human World. But that is not the real truth. Many of my characters description was the one from the Fullbring and White Invasion Arc except Rangiku, I like long haired womens.

Rukia did come to Human World for her mission but when Ichigo was 15 and also Ichigo's reiatsu was controlled at that time and about the reaction from Ichigo's friends, family and teachers just remember about what I told you earlier. The very basic of Ichigo's personality is changed; his mother is alive to preserve his sweet character and Inaho is a constant persence thus removing Ichigo's prudeness.

Oh! One more thing; originally I was planning to put Pirotess and Deedlit from Record of Lodoss War in harem and had also written the first chapter with Deedlit instead of Inaho. But by some twisted fate you might say I chose to put the 5 voluptuous woman from Maken Ki. The main reason is just that I didn't like the size of their breasts.

That's all folks for today.

-Sky Kurosaki.


End file.
